Infamous: Rise of the Reaper
by ArtifactDuelist
Summary: My first attempt at a fan fiction. the darkness is an endless void that, can destroy and create, it represents the true darkness in human nature. What if a conduit named Jack Augustine takes control of that power, and lets see how messed up the Infamous world really is or will, when true darkness is released. Anti-Hero Jack
**InFamous: Second Son**

" **The Rise Of The Reaper"**

 **Disclaimer** **: Artifact Duelist does not own the InFamous franchise only his OC's, and his own fan made powers.**

* * *

 **Conduit Character Sheet:**

* * *

 **Name:** Jack" Hallow" Augustine

 **Nicknames:** Shadow Fire, Black Night, Fear Ripper, Final Order, Grim Reaper

 **Gender:** Male **Age:** 11(Curd Cay), 16 (Second Son)

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Birthday:** October/31/1997

 **Occupations:** D.U.P. informant, amateur artist

 **Relationships:** Celia ( D.U.P. Partner /girlfriend), Brooke Augustine (aunt/guardian), Father (deceased),Mother (deceased)

 **Appearance:**

 **Hair color:** Spiky jet black hair with red tips

 **Eye Color:** silver

 **Clothes:** wears a black hoodie with dark red short sleeves, that the hood has a skull like design, wears an opened black biker jean vest, both arms completely covered in bandages, Karl Avery studded finger less gloves, a 6 ft silver chain wrapped around the right wrist dark grey cargo pants with 2 leather belts wrapped around the waist, and black Nike casual sneakers, when using powers tends to wears a black bandanna around neck or face that has a crazy shark tooth grin on it, and a pair of steam punk goggles covering his eyes

 **Powers:**

 **Darkness:** Can meld into shadows, use dark grenades, bullets, chain slash, can create wings of darkness, summon portals, manipulate/see fear of opponents, can summon hell hounds, and summon a dead warrior, make shadow weapons, regenerate health or missing limbs,super speed, dark missile strike at enemies, subdue, mind control, tracking, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, able to absorb other conduits powers only when dark energy comes in contact, can absorb this power by standing in the shadows or it being nighttime.

 **Concrete:** Have a type of geokinesis that aims specifically on concrete, Higher durability, able to cover anything with concrete, create armor, burrow under the ground, create lance of concrete, levitate huge slabs to create a movable concrete shield, concrete thrusters, concrete rapid fire mini gun **(shrapnel float around both his arms and fire off when he flicks his hands in mini gun like manner),** able to create tremors when punching, Concrete Karma Bomb **( use thrusters to climb up to the sky then when entering reentry concrete levitates in 2 x like bands around the body in a circulatory motion, when it hits creates a crater with a huge tremor that launches all shrapnel at anything near by, as well as 8 huge like concrete spikes surrounding the user like a shield)** , can draw this power from D.U.P. officers, but also from the concrete,or hard rock on the ground. **(gets power during training at curd cay)**

 **Smoke/Napalm:** Able to manipulate smoke and explosive compounds like oil, gas and napalm,able to coat body parts with explosive compound and detonated at contact causing damage to target, able to launch out specific amounts of oil, kerosene, napalm or oil and light it up in a safe distance, able to make a gel like explosive to ensnare enemies, and then later ignite(optional) in which executes them, able to slash or grab things with chain if ignited it extends, use ash missiles, fire rounds of explosive, or unique incineration rounds but also fire based rounds from dual pistols, karma bomb **(Delsin bomb but darker with flames trailing it)** , smoke rush,smoke trushters, smoke pulse, create type of explosive drone to create untraceable explosions, and damage control, able to absorb powers from smoke vents, fire, gasoline pump, fuel pipes.

 **Weapons:** 2 type 54 pistols, 6 ft silver chain, spas-12 shotgun, dual empty sword hilts, and a Gun Scythe (Ruby Rose Scythe RWBY)

* * *

 **Execution 1: Genesis**

* * *

As many know Cole Macgrath saved us from the beast, but the to defeat the beast there was a price not many were willing to pay, the lives of millions. I was one of those millions who were lost not dead but as being human. This my story of my death of my innocence, my childhood, and my rebirth as a Conduit and serves as the rise of the reaper.

* * *

 **9 yrs** **. Before Second Son Story (Jack Pov)**

* * *

My name is Jack Augustine I was a kid of 8 yrs old, full of innocence enjoying life with both my parents in New Marais, back then I was sickly kid since I became 7 years old, always in the hospital, either passing out or coughing out blood, I got very little visitors, just my parents my aunt Brooke and my friends from school that I rarely see anymore, and eventually lost touch. My aunt Brooke, my dad's older sister, was a soldier so every time she came to visit me she always told me stories of being in the military, and bring a treat from where she was stationed before she came to visit me. But when I'm all alone I start drawing out all my emotions on sketch pad and coloring pencils my parents got me on my 8th birthday. Even throughout the time I lost hope I always had my favorite stuffed toy with me, and my dreams

* * *

 **(3 yrs later)**

* * *

This was the day things went down to hell after my eleventh birthday, even though then I thought it was going to be the best day ever, the days after it lead to the death of my childhood, hospital cleared me good for the day, so my parents planned for me to celebrate my birthday outside for once than in the hospital. We spent the day going out costume shopping for me to celebrate Halloween, my birthday, then go to the movies, to check out astro boy the movie.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

After the movie, it was late out, so we decide to pick up Chinese take out and celebrate the rest of my birthday in my hospital room. Sure this may not seem normal to everyone to some degree, but hey what's normal, after a ton of people got powers after a major explosion from empire city, then either doing crime or doing good. When hearing stories of heroes gaining powers while cooped up in the hospital, doing good, I wanted to do good like them, though that was probably just children's innocence back then. In the middle of the night I woke up from a dream that made see the hospital room in tatters, and saw some things staring at me it looked like a full grown man but also seemed to be built up by pure energy. It scared me but later, and made me close my eyes and scream," AAAHHHH…", later as soon as that happened and explosion was heard and everything became dark.

When I woke up later I saw everything near my room in the hospital in tatters but, even worse I saw tendrils of pure darkness near me holding me from the wreckage of my hospital room over me, I started freaking out where did they come from. I later noticed that these tendrils are coming from me, and tried to use them to move the wreckage away from me, I failed for the first few tries and soon got it to stop pushing the wreckage, later as soon as I got control I got the wreckage off of me. I started exploring the hospital looking for any sign of my parents or anyone, but all I saw were corpses of people twisted and bent in the most gruesome way. I saw what seemed as missing chunks of their body like arms,or legs, that their legs mangled and covered in crimson blood, and the scent of gasoline, or explosives. When I got to the main desk what I saw horrified me and killed my child hood for the rest of my I saw was a man whose arms a glowing red, wearing a tattered hospital gown, and a black torn up trench coat with bandages covering his face and, his arm piercing through my dad's chest and my mom crying in a nearby corner. When I saw this I screamed calling out to my dad hoping he wasn't dead.

When my mom saw me she said,"JACK GET OUT OF HERE..!." Then the man turned to where my mom was yelling at, and gave me the evil eye, and started walking to me and said to me in a dark voice, **"Heh.. Sorry kid but you came out at the wrong time at the wrong moment, and for that your life is forfeit"** , I started crying and started saying over and over like i don't want to die, and why are you doing this, but he wasn't going to have any of that. Then the man's arm started bubbling like it was coated with something, and then it started glowing even more like it was coming from a plasma from a neon sign. He came charging at me with that sickening maniacal grin of his face. I couldn't do anything, my body refused to move against my will, I closed my eyes expecting for pain to come crashing through my system, but instead I heard a sickening **[SQUELCH]** , and open my eyes, and saw my mother standing before me with the bubbling arm going through her chest protecting me.

She tells me," Jack, I'm sorry you had to see this happen, and no matter what you do your father and I will always be proud of you, and always remember we will always love you." She says this before she loses light in her eyes and and soon her her chest glows and a heart shaped hole explodes out of her chest. This to his hatred for most energy based Conduits/Bio Terrorists. As soon as she dies something within me snaps just by seeing, and losing one of the last few precious people in my life, and soon I start seeing red.

* * *

 **(3rd Pov)**

* * *

When young Jack saw his mother his conduit powers fully awoken due to the mental stress of seeing both his parents die before, he enters into a trance like state caused by the traumatic stress and influx of his powers. He forms six huge tendrils of darkness from his shadow that thrashes all about the room damaging the main foyer even more. What's left of the lifts flicker on and off repeatedly. Pure darkness with traces of crimson circle around him in a protective manor. His hair is shadowing his eyes, while tears fall down to the floor do to the tragedy he has just suffered, he lifts his head to face he Bio-terrorist all you can see is the shadows covering the lower half of his faces, while his eyes still have tears coming down from them but his eyes you can no longer see his heartwarming silver, but his entire eyes are now emotionless dark void that seems to be filled with endless darkness.

The bio-terrorist unconsciously takes a step back out of fear when seeing that dead look in the kids eyes. ' **What the heck, what happened to the brat I had quaking in his boots, no matter he will die like all the rest, then my is not** _ **Kyle Mace the "Mad Bomber of Empire City**_ **"** ', he thought. Soon he came charging at the kid with the same technique he used on the jack's mother before hand **(AN: Let's just call the move in the future [Bomb Rush])** to kill the kid and to leave this place with no witnesses of his powers. What he did not expect is jack's powers to create a shield to protect him from the former's **[Bomb Rush]** , and then use his shadow tendrils to grab him and smash him to the nearest untouched wall, which he crashed into and collapsed right on top of him.

Then Kyle screamed in pain when found him restrained to in the air in a spread out position by those same tendrils but each one piercing through his arms and legs. Then he is brought down to see face to face to jack, and looks straight at him forcing him to stare at his cold dead eyes, and feels as if all former's deepest fears and secrets are being ripped out him by the later's. **"I see your heart as black as coal, as impure as an eternal void filled with blood lust and madness, filled with brim of sin, and your hands coated in the blood of innocence"** , Jack said to Kyle in a demonic voice. **"Judgement has come, your soul is forfeit, and you will be lost to the darkness to atone for your sins."** Then from jack's right hand shoots and ethereal black and crimson chain and pierces into the mad bombers chest. Then the chains starts dragging out Kyle's soul and with it his powers over explosives/napalm, and he begins screaming in pain while blood starts pouring out of his eyes and mouth. when his soul is finally torn out of his life less body, his skin starts to crack and reveals when it shatters that he has turned into a dark crimson like crystal statue of his former self. **"You are one with the darkness, for now and forever, lost in its eternal to never escape for that is price of your sins."** When jack said this his body started to get a dark orange/crimson glow signifying that he stole/absorbed the bombers powers, and memories. Soon as if the tendrils felt their masters grief they shot out and struck statue in the center causing to fall and decay into pure black dust on the ground. As the darkness is an endless void, that absorbs all it touches, destroy, and yet create anything from nothing. Thus begins Jack Augustine's death and first step as the rebirth of the reaper.

* * *

 **Execution 1: Genesis End**

* * *

 **Current Powers: Darkness, Napalm/Explosives**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic, out of all the ideas i have for a story this one really stuck to me, so bear with me if its amateurish, I would really appreciate for constructive criticism, and currently looking for a beta to help with this story, and also future power upgrade for this OC, and for future reference he wont have all his powers at once that would just be OP so he will get them over time.**

 **NO Flames**

 **See ya in the next life**

 **-Artifact Duelist**


End file.
